1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators and more particularly pertains to a new pedal operated power generating system for generating electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power generators is known in the prior art. More specifically, power generators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,859; U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,047; U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,193; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,826.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pedal operated power generating system. The inventive device includes a generator adapted for coupling to an exercise device. The generator produces electricity when the exercise device rotates a drive wheel of the generator. A power housing is in electrical communication with the generator. The power housing has a plurality of electrical connectors adapted for coupling with external electrical devices.
In these respects, the pedal operated power generating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating electricity.